Dan and Runo: Under The Stars
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: On the cool summer night, Dan and Runo were watching the sky and did something to make them become more than just friends.
1. Make A Wish

It was night time as the streets were quiet and everybody was going home. Still, it was seemingly quiet as there were two teens down by the lake to watch the stars and talk about things they did. The first one was Dan Kuso(16) with brown hair and dark red eyes with his attire: a red shirt, blue jeans, and red-and-white shoes. The other one was Runo Misaki(16) with long, blue hair and emerald green eyes with her attire: white halter, yellow shoulder top, black skirt, and brown shoes. These two teens were hanging out more often when their Bakugan were going back to Vestroia after finishing a huge battle. Their other friends were on vacation as they stayed in the town to enjoy the rest of summer.

"So, Dan?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dan said.

"I was thinking, do you ever like the stars shine the night sky?" she wondered.

"Well, it is kinda cool?" Dan replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Runo?"

"This is my first time seeing the beautiful night skies up there. I never looked at the stars because I never liked it." Dan explained.

"Something terrible remind you of this night?" she inquired.

Dan nodded. "It was that time I almost lost you when you were trapped in Vestroia. I thought I had a chance to save you, but I was almost too late."

Runo was speechless to say that it was her fault for trying to see Dan again without knowing what might happen to her.

"Dan, I would say I'm sorry for doing something crazy like that. I-I mean, I missed you a lot and I want to be by your side. But you may think that it was stupid of me to do that." Runo stated sadly as Dan was looking to see if she was alright.

"Runo, I forgive you. Besides, it was actually great to see you again. After all, I seemed to think that you cared for me a little more." Dan said slyly.

Runo just looked away shyly with a blush and was thinking what he said. Maybe Runo does care for him after he was the one who saves the day with everyone's help and him and Runo were getting along quite well with no yelling, arguments, and tempers.

"It's okay, Runo, I always make mistakes all the time. So, don't blame yourself." Dan said calmly to comfort her.

Runo giggled softly. "You sure know how to cheer a girl up, do you?"

Dan shrugged. "Eh, I just like to do it for once."

"Well, could you help me with something?" Runo asked kindly.

"Sure, you name it!" Dan exclaimed.

"What's that?" Runo pointed out to a big star in front of them.

Dan looked up and saw it. True, he never knew a lot of stars. But he might know this one.

"Oh, you mean that?" Runo nodded. "Well, I think it's a wishing star. Try making a wish, and it may come true."

"Just make a wish?" Runo asked as Dan nodded. "Well, here it goes..."

As Runo closed her eyes, she thought of wishing for what she wanted. It could be like a favorite gift of her Bakugan coming back, maybe having her friends coming back. But this wish, she smiled and blushed for what she finally chose one. As she finished, Runo opened her eyes.

"So, Runo, what did you wish for?" Dan asked curiously.

"Well, it's something special. But it is a surprise. Hey, Dan, do you mind if you close your eyes for a second?" Runo suggested.

"Um, okay. Sure!" Dan replied with a confused thought.

As Dan then closed his eyes, Runo giggled silently as the girl blush a little more she thought about it. After all: her and Dan went out together and it seems like a date. Still, it will be great if Runo and Dan would be more like better people. Slowly, her face was reaching Dan was still closing his eyes. But what Dan expected was a pair of lips touching with so much passion. He didn't have to open his own eyes to realize it was Runo who was kissing. She started to move her lips more to his as she felt like falling on him. She did as Runo was on top of Dan they were still kissing. But it ended quickly as Runo pulled away as Dan opened his eyes and saw Runo smiling with a few tears on her cheeks.

"Runo, what's wrong?" Dan asked with concern.

Runo just shook her head. "Nothing; I'm happy."

Dan just smiled and wiped the tears off her face, also hearing a soft yawn from her. Dan thought it was time for them to go as he picked Runo up. But with her sleeping, he decided he can carry her all the way with her on his back. Runo didn't complain as she then began to sleep as Dan began to carry her home.

As he then reached to Runo's place it was lucky that her parents left the door open for her. As he came in, he locked the door back and headed to Runo's room. As he went up, he could hear silent noises coming from Runo as she was still sleeping from the excitement. They were now in her room as Dan gently lay her down on the bed to not wake her up. So as he was beginning to leave, Dan felt a hand on his and saw that Runo was now waking up. Runo smiled as she said something. "Can you stay with me for tonight?"

Dan didn't know what to say except: "Sure, I will."

As he came to her, Dan kissed Runo as she kissed back. Soon, they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms, knowing that Runo got her wish.

-  
><em>I do not own Bakugan, and comment! I know it's short, but I got nothing.<em>


	2. Alone Time

Runo was slowly starting to wake up after having what appears to be a dream after thinking about last night. But what surprised her more is that her and Dan were out looking at the stars and then...they kissed together. Runo started to blush and wondered if it felt real. But for her, it was like a dream that she didn't feel like waking up from. But Runo didn't have the time as she got up from her bed and headed straight for the showers with some new clothes she picked out from when her and Julie shopped.

Runo was now out of the showers and was now wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, a long-sleeved black undershirt, blue jean skirts, and brown shoes. She now had her hair long and like it that way for now on. Runo was now heading downstairs and couldn't believe who as sleeping on the couch: Dan Kuso.

_'Then last night, it wasn't a dream? Well, I'll have to check if it was true.'_ she thought as Runo approach the sleeping Pyrus brawler. Runo then thought it would be not right to wake him in his form now, because he looks so peaceful and sweet. But she had to wake him.

"Hey, Dan! Wake up, sleepyhead." Runo said in a singsong tone as Dan started to open his eyes. He slowly opened them and saw what appears to be an angel with blue hair.

"Huh. H-Hello, angel. Do you where I am?" Dan said tiredly as Runo just blush madly.

"Um, this is Runo. It's me, Dan." she answered in a sweet tone and a smile. _'He called me an angel!'_

Dan just rubbed his eyes and got up from the couch and yawned quietly. "Oh, good morning."

Runo giggled. "Good morning, Dan. Say, did you sleep here?"

"Well," Dan explains, "I did. But I came to your room after last night to put you to bed for you to sleep in. I was about to leave, but you stopped me and told me to sleep with you. I did what you what you told me and later on, I got out of bed so I can call mom and tell her I was sleeping over. It was okay by her and I took a quick nap here and waited."

"That's sweet of you to care." Runo said.

"Well, I am your boyfriend." Dan blushed and rubbed his head

But what caused Runo to gasp surprisingly is what Dan just said to her. Dan was her boyfriend? Then the kiss they shared was actually real! Runo felt like she could just cry on that spot, but she didn't and smiled.

"It looks like you are." she blushed and rubbed her arm. But quickly, Runo spoke again. "Well, what do you want to do today?"

Dan just smiled. "Well, it's summer; I guess we could start having some fun together. Just you and me."

"Okay!" Runo happily replied. "How about we go swimming by the lake we found and claimed as kids?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that place was still there. All right, I'll meet you there as I head back home and get my swim trunks." Dan suggested.

"All right. Don't be late!" Runo said as she kissed his cheek.

Dan nodded. "I won't!"

As he then quickly left, Runo just giggled and smiled as last night was actually real. It was like her wish really come true and Dan was her new boyfriend. Runo now began to head upstairs and find something to wear for swimming in. Hopefully, she can impress Dan more while she finds the right thing to wear.

While riding his bike, Dan was carrying a bag filled with all the stuff he needed: swim trunks, sun-proof lotion, and a towel to dry off later on. Dan was thinking how much Runo enjoyed their first kiss and kissed again after he was sleeping with her. It was something he didn't thought from, but he cares less and quickly rode all the way to the lake that Runo was now there. He found a good place to park his bike and headed to the spot where the lake is. After a few more walks, Dan found it and remembered how the lake was: big, clear, and shining with the sun's light. It was something he could remember as he then heard a voice on the left.

"Hey, Dan!" shouted Runo as she was sitting by the pier with a picnic basket and a white shirt she is wearing with her swimsuit underneath it.

"Hey, Runo!" he shouted, but continued, "I'll be right there! I need to change right quick!"

Runo waved to him to go ahead and wait until he was done. She started to look at the whole place and was amazed how beautiful it was and how perfect it was when they left it like it is. She decided to take off her white shirt and she was wearing a yellow swimsuit that fits right with her curves and show a little of her bare back. As she looked at the lake, she heard Dan coming and saw him wearing a red-and-black swim trunks.

"Wow! You look great!" Dan complimented.

Runo just blushed. "Thanks! You look nice also."

"Are you being modest?" Dan asked curiously.

"Hmm, maybe..." teased Runo as she got up.

"Oh, well!" Dan said as he stood back and shouted, "CANNONBALL!"

The splash was big enough to hit the pier and wet Runo up. She giggled and dove right into the water. For some minutes, Dan and Runo just swam around a little and splashed the water against each other. They started to laugh and play around more until they rested up a bit by the pier to just look at the sky.

"You know, it's kind of a great day out here to just be alone, with you, and watch the clouds move by." Runo said.

"I see what you mean about that, Runo." agreed Dan.

"Yeah, but at least I get to be with someone like you. I haven't heard no ill-tempered person I use to hang out with." she complied.

"And you haven't argued much ever since we hang out more." Dan added.

"True; it seems that way. After all, I do care about you and I thought I might change my attitude more often." Runo replied as she felt her hand being touched by her boyfriend. She gasped a little and looked at Dan, who was smiling. Runo smiled and looked away with a blush.

"Aww! My little Runo is blushing!" Dan chuckling as Runo giggled.

"You're sweet, you know that?" she inquired.

"I don't know. Want me to answer that?" Dan asked curiously.

"Only if it's you..." Runo whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Dan kissed back and hugged her by the waist. For like their childhood, Dan and Runo were always closer to each without having the guys to know about it. Sure they were always getting into arguments and joking at each other, but it was something to keep a secret as Dan was just hanging with Runo for some privacy. And after they saved Vestroia, Dan and Runo were on their 'date', as they could call it, and were actually getting quite well with each other after that. For Runo, she felt like crying after missing her friend. And for Dan, he couldn't get any sleep to not see Runo while away. And on this day, they are now together again and were more happy from that day.

After 30 seconds of the blissful kiss, Dan and Runo parted away and looked at each other and just wanted more. But they needed to breathe and Runo started to talk.

"Umm, Dan?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Runo?" he answered.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere for you and me to go more privately? Away from this beautiful sight?" Runo said as she snuggled close to her boyfriend's chest.

"Like what do you mean by-" But Dan was silenced as Runo got up and pulled him to her.

Runo giggled. "You'll see..." Dan didn't say much, but was dragged into the forest to hear more of Runo's idea.

After an hour of alone time, Dan and Runo got dressed into their original clothes and were enjoying a picnic by the lake as they just talked and recap some stories. Later on, they head and decided to explore the city some more.

**[Story Of The Year-Sidewalk]**

Dan, with Runo sitting on the handles, was riding around town to see where they want to go at. But then, Runo spotted a jewelry store and wanted to check it out. Dan didn't complain as they head to the place.

_The bridges are crumbled  
>The water soaks into rocks<br>That fell at the bottom of the road (At the end of the town)_

As Dan was just sitting by the door inside, Runo was just looking around and finally picked out some teal-colored earrings that match her hair. She looked up to the mirror and started to smiled happily as she likes them very much. As she went to the register, Dan noticed the signal and walked out with Runo with her new earrings.

_The town that we lived in  
>The memories shakin' apart<br>From the weeds that grow_

Sitting on the bench, Runo was eating her ice cream cone as Dan was was only eating one and holding the other one. She was confused to why, but she ate hers but it accidentally slipped out of her hand. When she saw that, she frowned sadly, but was surprised that Dan offered her another ice cream cone. Then realizing it, Dan brought the second one to give to his girlfriend if her ice cream fell out. Runo smiled and thanked him for his generousity.

_Over the sidewalks  
>Running away from the streets we knew<br>Sidewalks  
>Like the time we thought it was made for you<br>Oh_

The two couple then visited a pet store and looked at some animals. Runo was just seeing some furry ones and thought it was cute. Dan just looked around and sees a parrot who was looking at him weirdly. But as Dan was trying to stroke it, the parrot bit his hand and Dan started to scream in pain. Runo just giggled and helped out before her boyfriend loses his finger.

_Out of the front porch  
>And watching the cars as they go by<br>Eighteen blue,  
>Twenty one grey<em>

_Looking ahead for the first time  
>That we could drive out on our own<br>To speed away_

Dan's hand was bandaged into a wrap as Runo now finished helping him out and was thinking if his hand is all right. But in a caring way, Runo kissed his hand so it would be much better. Dan thanked her and they were now heading to the park.

_Over the sidewalks  
>Running away from the streets we knew<br>Sidewalks  
>Like the time we thought it was made for you<br>Oh_

_All of days that past us by  
>And all of the sun is gone<br>Away_

As it was close to the evening, the couple was just sitting down and looked at the fountain. Runo thought it was beautiful and wish it could be like this forever. It was then that the fountain was glistening with a spark of rays sparkling over. Runo felt peaceful and lay head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Dan was surprised at first, but he wrapped his arm around Runo as they were now looking at the sunset.

_Sidewalks  
>Running away from the streets we knew<em>

_Sidewalks  
>Running away from the streets we knew<br>Sidewalks  
>Like the time we thought it was made for you<em>

_(Sidewalks)  
>The bridges are crumbled The water soaks into rocks (Sidewalks)<br>That fell at the bottom of the road_

It was now night time as Dan and Runo were now by the plain hills near a small lake or stream when they first shared their kiss together. They were sitting close to each other and were holding hands. They were now looking at the stars and were in their own little world to just be by themselves.

"Hey, Runo." Dan said in breaking the silence.

"Yes, Dan?" she asked.

"Well...about that 'thing'...away the lake..." Dan blushed by the thought as Runo blushed about it.

"Yeah... Let's wait to talk about it, okay? I don't want it to spoil the moment here with you." Runo said as she closed her hand tightly to Dan's.

"All right. Just for you." he said as he saw the stars shining bright in the night sky.

But when looking up, Runo saw what appears to be a shooting star. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"Well then, try making a second wish." Dan suggested.

"All right, but I rather have you and me doing the same." Runo corrected.

"Sure!" he nodded as they closed their eyes and decided to wish for something that they can agree on. As the star was passing by, they opened their eyes and were looking at each other. Dan then heard a soft yawn coming from Runo and knowing that she is very tired.

"Say, ready to head back?" he asked.

"Not yet; I want to do something first." Runo said.

"Like what?" Dan replied.

Runo then quickly wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him on the lips. Dan was now shocked to have this happened to him again. She parted and smiled cutely at him. "Like that."

Dan suddenly blushed red and smiled. "Wow! You're energetic when you're sleepy."

Runo giggled. "I know, right?"

They started to laugh again and have a little fun left before. And a few seconds later, they kissed again to finish the best night of their life. It was so much love to fill the evening as they were really embracing through the greatest times they did today as a couple. They released their lips and Runo placed her head on Dan's chest to sleep. Dan was now smiling warmly to see how Runo was resting. He didn't know how the whole day would wear her out. Still, it was worth everything he ever wanted in his life. He then picked up Runo in a bridal style and carried her home along the way. Despite the fact that he left his bike, he only wanted to see his girlfriend in his arms.

_'This is the only thing to ever wish for: stay by Runo Misaki forever.'_ thought Dan.

_'This is the only thing to ever wish for: being carried by Dan Kuso.'_ happily thought Runo as she snuggled onto Dan's chest and peacefully sleep.


	3. Confession

It has been two weeks since Dan and Runo were now a couple as they were still loving the comfort of each other's company. The next day was something better for Runo as business was running slow again while she began giving them their orders. The customers were looking at her strangely as they noticed about several things about her: hair, clothing, and she never once yelled at anyone who made a mistake and spilled something. It must be a dream for them, but Runo was in her world and began to place the order by the booth.

"Here you go, sir! One order of the special platter with a diet soda. Anything else?" Runo said politely.

"Um, no thanks; I'm good. But thanks for asking." the man said kindly. "And for a generous offer, here's a tip for the good service."

"Wow, thanks!" Runo said happily as she accepted the tip and picked up the glass cup. But as she was heading to the kitchen, the front door opened and Runo quickly turned to greet the customer. As she then looked, the customer was none other than… "Dan!"

It was indeed her loving teen boyfriend who was coming by to see what Runo was doing. And it looks like she is doing great by working now. He was about to ask Runo if they could talk, but he noticed that Runo is about to slip on a huge spill.

"Runo, watch out!" he warned her as Runo was wondering why, but it was too late as Runo slipped and was about to fall down.

"AHH!" screamed Runo as she then began feel the floor. But as she did, nothing happened but a shattered glass. Runo wondered what happened and then felt like she was caught by a pair of arms. She then looked up and saw Dan who quickly made it on time to catch her. Everybody gasped and whispered of witnessing that heroic act that Dan did and Runo started to blush a little on her cheeks. "D-Dan, you s-saved me…"

"Hey, I didn't want you to get hurt. But I'm glad you're safe." he assured.

"Thank you." Runo replied and noticed she was still carried by her boyfriend. "Um, can I get down now?"

"Okay," Dan answered as he placed her on her feet. "don't need to make too much of a scene."

"RUNO! Are you okay? I heard some noises!" That was the sound of Runo's mom coming down quickly to see what happened. But as she came down, she noticed her daughter was alright and not injured; but got a confused look by Dan.

"Um, Runo? Who is she?" Dan asked.

Runo giggled a bit and forget to tell Dan that her mom was getting fit more and lost some pounds in her system. She actually looks great and really hot with a slim body and was wearing a velvet dress that reached an inch closer to her knees. "Dan, this is my mom: a new and improved Mrs. Misaki.

Dan gasped shockingly as he couldn't believe that she changed more and looked like Runo. "Wow!"

Runo's mom blush a little and giggled. "Well, don't stare! This is a big change for me. Anyway, what happened down here?"

"Well, Runo saw me and she accidentally slipped on some spilled mess. I then caught her, before she fell on the ground, but didn't notice the glass would break. Sorry." Dan said apologetically.

"Is this true, Runo?" she said as her daughter nodded. "Well, at least you're okay. Thank you, Dan."

Dan rubbed his nose and smiled. "Gee, you're welcome. I will always protect Runo."

"Is that so?" Ms. Misaki said curiously. Secretly, she was hoping those two teens would finally be together. At least she got what her wish was. "All right. Runo, it's time to close the place early. Why? Because I'm going out for a while after picking your father up from the airport. While I'm away, have a great time and be safe on your day off, dear."

Runo nodded as she grabbed on to Dan's arm. "I will, mom!"

"Okay then!" Ms. Misaki answered back and whispered something to Runo's ear that caused her daughter to blush bright red. Runo's mom just smiled and quickly left the place.

Dan was wondering what was that all about, so he started to unfreeze her from her stance. "Yo, Runo! What's wrong? What did your mom say?"

Runo quickly shook her head and faced Dan. "Oh! Um, n-n-nothing!"

"Well, if it's nothing, I'm okay." Dan smiled as Runo did the same.

The place was closed early and the customers were satisfied from their orders. The place was locked and leaving Runo and Dan by themselves and enjoying some iced coffee with some sandwiches. They were just eating and didn't say a word much to each other after a minute or two. But one of them had to say something as Dan broke the silence.

"So, how is everything for you?" he asked.

"Same as always." Runo replied. "And by the look of things, I dig the new 'Linkin Park' shirt you have on. It looks great!" she complimented.

"Oh, this thing?" Dan looked at his shirt. "I just bought it today for the right price."

"It does fit you well." Runo said nicely.

"Gee, thanks! I didn't know you were a fan." Dan wondered.

"I have all their albums and stuff. They rock!" Runo giggled.

"Well, at least you told me." Dan said as he bit a piece of his sandwich and tasted it with delight. "Wow! You really did great making these!"

Runo blush a little and loved having his generosity of her cooking. As if her feelings were enough, she was wondering if one of them ever said those special words to each other. But she didn't care and don't want to pressure Dan to say it. But what Runo was looking at is her boyfriend got a little crumb on his mouth.

"Um, Dan? You got something on your lips." Runo confirmed as she grabbed a cloth. "Move your head here and let me clean it."

Dan did so and Runo got up and bent over the table to wipe his mouth up. As she was finished, Dan decided to tell her something. "Hey, something's on your lips too."

"Like what?" asked Runo.

"Like this…" Dan was now closer to her and then kissed her lightly on the lips. He quickly pulled away and saw Runo blushing madly and dropping her cloth. Dan just chuckled and was waiting for an answer. "A little something for today. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Runo then moved her lips and turned it to a small smile as her blush was now pink. "Well, I don't know. Let me go to my room and check my schedule.."

Runo got up and headed to her room quickly to 'check' something. Dan was curious to what she meant by that, but he'll wait and enjoy his drink. After a few minutes, Runo came down the stairs and was calling out Dan. "Ohh, Daaaannn…"

"Yeah, Ru-" Dan was now utterly speechless and now couldn't believe what he's seeing: Runo was now wearing a dress that was similar to her other dress. But this one was red and black with black heels. And with a strange style, she has red streak lines and black fingerless gloves. Runo looks hot and very beautiful to even be described. While Dan was stunned from her beauty, Runo giggled and blushed to his expression.

"So Dan, do you think I'm a pretty girl?" she asked.

"No," Runo was shocked to hear him say that. Her face had crestfallen, but Dan said more, "I think you're a beautiful princess."

This made Runo have her eyes widened and started to tear up. Those sweet words made her heart go faster and she quickly ran to Dan and hugged him. "Dan, that was very sweet for what you've said!"

Dan then lifted her head with his hand, by the chin, to face his eyes. "You're welcome. And I really meant every last word of it, because I don't deserve to have someone beautiful as you." Dan said as he lightly gave her a feather kiss on the lips.

"I'll take that chance…" Runo replied as she smiled. "So, where are we going?"

Dan smiled and thought of it. "Anywhere you want to go."

Dan and Runo headed out and enjoy the day by heading to the movies and watch a comedy/romance flick. It was a good thing that Runo got the tip from a customer, because it wouldn't be easy to get exactly the right amount. They made it in time and start enjoying the movie. After some few minutes, they were getting to the part about one guy went mad and threw fish at everyone for getting the wrong order. Both of the teens laughed and couldn't wait to see more. Then, Runo was crying a little to know about the woman lost her husband from a huge wave. And it was almost the ending of the movie as the wife now reunited with her husband and were married under the starry night. Runo was crying so happily for the two and for a hope of reality, it should happen to her one day. Dan was really glad to be there; that and his hand were grabbed by his girlfriend through the whole movie.

The two couples headed out the theater and were walking through the park to get some fresh air.

"Man, I almost feel bad about the fish from the movie!" Dan said.

"Yeah, but at least the man calmed down for a bit." Runo giggled.

Dan sighed as he turned to Runo. "Thanks for going out with me."

"It was no problem! And besides, it could finally be quiet for a while and no interruptions." Runo said as she wrapped her arms more on Dan's arm.

"So, what else do you want to do?" Dan suggested.

"Well…" Runo stopped to hear the cell phone ringing from her purse. "Hey! It may be one of our friends! It was kind of quiet to not hear from them."

"So, who is it?" Dan asked kindly.

Runo checked her phone and was surprised who it was. "Alice! How are you?"

"Great! What about you?" Alice replied through the phone.

"It's nice. I'm just outside to the park with Dan. Nothing much happened." Runo told Alice.

"I see! I can't believe you guys are a couple. I'm hoping for you two the best!" Alice said.

"Gee, thanks!" Runo giggled. "So, everyone got the news?"

"Let see: Julie was talking more and more about it yesterday, Shun congratulated you two, and Marucho was glad; including his new friend from New York, Haley, was glad also." Alice listed.

"Awesome! Well, I'll call you later and thanks for the news."

"Okay! Bye, Runo!" Alice said.

"Later, Alice!" Runo replied as she closed the phone.

"Wow! Look like everyone knows." Dan complied.

Runo then giggled and kissed Dan on the cheek. "Can't let them know by themselves."

"All right." Dan nodded as the two began to walk again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something: my parents left the house today so they could enjoy a weekend cruise without me. It looks like I'm in my house all by myself."

"Won't you get lonely?" Runo worried.

"Nah, I'll be fine. In fact, I was wondering if you would like to come over to sleep in tonight?" Dan offered.

Runo gasped at this and was hearing this correctly: Dan wants her to sleep with him at his house? "Are you sure?"

Dan chuckled at her statement. "Of course! After all, I slept with you at your place. I thought it would be fair if you want to come over. What do you say?"

Runo then thought about it. And she DID insist on him to stay. So, she smiled and nodded. "All right! Just let me get my stuff first, ok?"

"Want me to walk you home?" Dan asked kindly.

"It's alright! I'll come to your place, so get everything set for you and me." Runo assured him.

"Deal!" Dan hugged her and she was on her way home to get everything for tonight.

Few hours later...

"Hey, Dan!" The door was opened and by the door was Runo. It was now getting late as Dan let her in and noticed she was carrying some heavy stuff. He helped her and led her to the room. She finally reached Dan's room and stopped when she heard her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen for something to eat for both of us. You can go ahead and change up while I'm gone." Dan suggested.

"Thanks! I'm gonna take a shower first." Runo said as she headed inside the room.

_'I was hoping you would say that.'_ thought Dan as he smirked and head downstairs.

Runo was inside the bathroom and was taking a shower. She mostly enjoyed the warm water and everything for the last few minutes. Still, Runo was just in her world when all of a sudden, the door opened.

"Dan? Is that you?" she said as she peeked out the curtains and was if Dan was there.

But the only thing she found was a rectangle-shaped blue box. She was curious to why it was placed there and thought it was a gift to her. Runo turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel for her to dry herself with. She came out the shower and checked the box out that also came with a note. Runo was curious and unfold the paper. It reads:

**_Dear Runo,_**

**_Today has been great today. But now, I'm giving you something that will show how much I feel about you. You're very sweet and kind, plus I've always loved how you were always nice as an angel. Anyway, when you open the box, hope you like it._**

**_Sincerely,  
>Dan K.<em>**

Runo was not taking a second thought of it and open the box. As she opened it, her eyes widened and was short out of breath when she saw a beautiful cascade necklace. It was actually real and it must've been worth everything. She started to cry happily and was thinking it was a dream. But it wasn't and Runo placed the necklace around her neck to see how it looks. She looks very pretty and never felt this happier before.

Runo came out the bathroom and went to thank Dan for the gift. She was wearing a white nightshirt and pink underwear underneath. Runo was now heading towards Dan's bedroom, but then stopped to hear something. For what she heard, it was inside and it sounds like a guitar playing. But the other thing she also heard was someone singing. Could it be that Dan, her caring boyfriend, is singing? This was hard to believe! She decided to check it herself as she opened the door a little. She spotted him and Runo was right Dan was sitting by the window and playing his guitar. And what spotted her the most was his handsome singing.

Dan:  
><em>I close both locks below the windows<em>  
><em>I close both blinds and turn away<em>

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_  
><em>Sometimes good bye's the only way<em>

_And the sun will set for you_  
><em>The sun will set for you<em>  
><em>And the shadow of the day<em>  
><em>Will embrace the world in grey<em>  
><em>And the sun will set for you<em>

Runo never believed he could sing, or play, this way. She wanted to hear more as she quietly sneaked up to him.

Dan:  
><em>In cards and flowers on your window<em>  
><em>Your friends all plead for you to stay<em>

And when Dan was about to get to the next part, he was hearing someone else singing for him.

Runo:  
><em>Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple<em>  
><em>Sometimes good bye's the only way<em>

_And the sun will set for you_  
><em>The sun will set for you<em>

Both:  
><em>And the shadow of the day<em>  
><em>Will embrace the world in grey<em>  
><em>And the sun will set for you<em>

Dan didn't know that Runo could sing that well. She was smiling so sweetly that he was feeling a little lightheaded. But they continued singing until it was the end.

_And the shadow of the day_  
><em>Will embrace the world in grey<em>  
><em>And the sun will set for you<em>

_And the shadow of the day_  
><em>Will embrace the world in grey<em>  
><em>And the sun will set for you<em>

They finished playing as Dan placed the guitar down and looked at Runo.

"Say! I didn't know you could sing!" Dan exclaimed as Runo blushed bright red.

"Well, I was too shy to sing in front of everybody." she answered.

"Is that all? Why didn't you tell?" he asked.

"Like I said: too shy!" Runo giggled.

"I think it's beautiful." Dan complimented as he was rewarded a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Oh, and I love the necklace!" she pointed out to him. "But still, why would you do this for me?"

"Well, you might want to sit down for this." Dan said as Runo climb up the windowsill and sat by him. She could get a closer look at the stars. "You see, I've really have fun with for the past 2 weeks. You were always there for me when Drago and I were in the Doom Dimension and Vestroia. I loved the fact that you've changed over some time now. I always think of you as a strong, beautiful, talented girl I've ever dated. Gee, I'm not good with this 'confession' thing, but I hope you can-"

Dan was soon paused when he saw his girlfriend still smiling, but her eyes were filling with so many tears. Dan was frightened that he must have said to hurt her. But he then felt her warm hands touching his.

"Dan, don't be afraid. I'm happy; happy that you are saying the most sweetest thing you've ever said to me. And for what I have to say to is that I care about you, too. You're a sweet and handsome guy to be around with. Every time you leave to another world, I've felt my heart being crushed that something might happen to you. And when you're not with me, I feel alone. I have feelings for you, Dan. It's something I'm saying from my heart. Because I really want to be with you always."

Runo was crying so much that it became so much to confess to Dan. But Dan, on the other hand, understood what she means. After all: he wished that Runo should've been by his side instead of leaving for no reason. Now, he would make all the corrections for his absences. Only to say the three special words to her: "I love you..."

Runo stopped crying and gasped softly. Did she just hear Dan Kuso said 'I love you' to her? She needed to hear those words again. Runo looked up and saw teas coming out of Dan's eyes. "What…did you…say?"

"I love you, Runo Misaki. And I will never stop loving you no matter what." Dan said in an honest tone.

Runo couldn't believe it! Dan has said those three words that meant everything to her heart. Runo's cheeks were red, her tears went down faster, and she hugged Dan with so much passion. She sobbed all the way when she buried her face underneath his chest. Dan was happy and sniffed a little after having Runo accepting his confession. He really loves her so much than anything. He then felt Runo's head moving up and now looked at each in the eyes.

"Dan Kuso, I love you too!" Runo said it honestly and she kissed him on the lips passionately. Dan was shocked, but he took no second chance of kissing her back. After a long-year friendship, both Dan and Runo were together at last. Dan felt so much warmth of Runo's lips and she craved more of his. But soon, their kiss lasted for almost a minute as they parted. Dan looked at Runo and saw her going down to his chest. She was very tired and sleepy. He also felt like sleeping as he decided to head for bed. Slowly, he picked his girlfriend up in a bridal style and carried her to bed with him. Dan placed her gently onto bed and he did the same. Now they both have now slept with each other in another's embrace and drifted to sleep. Knowing that their love is just the beginning...

**THE END**

-  
>That's the end of the DanXRuno fanfic!<p>

Dan: See ya! Oh, and thank Linkin Park for the song!  
>Runo: Remember to comment!<p> 


End file.
